comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-17 - Alive and Young
Ahh, the library. TJ's been in here quite a bit since arriving, though most of the time she's kept to herself off in some corner. Easier to do that, read in silence, and avoid being noticed. It's also given her the chance to work on reading up on different points in history in this world along with more current events as she tries to determine what's similar and what's not. To that effect, she's got a notebook with her to help. Right now she's forgotten about the corner, seated at one of the central tables with a few newspapers and periodicals laid out in front of her. They range from typical news to more entertainment-related things. Still in standard-issue Xavier's shirt and shorts, the blue fur is very obvious. So, too, are the fingers, ears, eyes and tail. "Hmmm.." A pen is held as something is scribbled in the notebook. Piotr wants to get a jump-start on the fall English reading list, so what better place to start than the library? He munching on an apple as he enters the room and starts perusing the stacks. When he sees Nocturne, he stops, blinks, and does several double-takes. "Mr...Ms..Wagner?" "Consciousness is not just an issue for biologists," comes Kitty's voice, from down the hall. She sounds as if she's reading to herself. "It's a problem for physics. Nothing in modern physics explains how a group of molecules in your brain creates consciousness. The beauty of a sunset, the miracle of falling in love, the taste of a delicious meal," ... she rounds the corner into the library, still reading. Her eyes are riveted on the book. "These are all mysteries to modern science." She looks thoughtfull, then blinks, closing the book as she sees people. The title is: Biocentrism: How Life and Consciousness are the Keys to Understanding the True Nature of the Universe. "Oh, hey Piot---," pause. "Oh. I didn't know Professor Wagner had a younger sister," she says. "Huh?" comes Nocturne's initial response to the Mr/Ms part, half-distracted by what she's reading. Golden eyes lift toward the others at the familiar voice of Kitty, not that Piotr's wasn't, then she's doing the next round of double-takes. "Oh my God..." She hadn't seen the two of them yet and the pen slips from her hand to fall to the floor. Piotr blinks. "I m sorry...I did not mean to disturb you..." He looks over at Kitty and smiles a bit, then turns back to Nocturne. "As Kitty said, we did not know that Mr. Wagner had a younger sister." Smiling brilliantly towards Nocturne, Kitty responds, "Oh, nothing. I'm just doing a little light reading," she explains. "Just figuring out how my abilities work, on a scientific scale. It's a side project I'm doing, for fun." Yes. Kitty just said she was doing a project on advanced physics - FOR FUN. Crazy girl. Nocturne shakes her head to both of them. "Peter..you're alive, and Aunt Kate...you're so young!" She's springing up from the seat to move over and engulf both of them in a hug if she can get away with it, completely forgetting herself for the moment. "Sister? I don't know what you're...oh." Yes, that gives her reason to pause. "Um, about that..it's sort of complicated." Piotr blinks. "Alive....of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" he looks over at Kitty. "Aunt Kate? Do you know what she's talking about?" "Um," Kitty says, pausing and squinting at Nocturne curiously, "No?" She echoes to Piotr. "I'm pretty sure I'm an only child. I don't have any brothers or sisters, let alone nephews or nieces. And I'm pretty sure if I was related to Kurt's family, he'd have told me." She gives Piotr a blank look, then looks to Nocturne, "And, it's Katherine. Or Kitty. I prefer Kitty, um - I didn't get your name? And, ... I guess thank you? But, I'll be seventeen, soon. Eighteen can't come quickly enough." Oh, it's all so confusing! Nocturne shakes her head and takes a couple steps back, apologetic. "Sorry. It's a long story and Professor Xavier kind of asked me to be careful, but I know both of you..just, well, from another reality, one where Nightcrawler's my dad. I'm TJ Wagner." They're going to think she's nuts. Certifiable. So, she adds, "He wanted me to look up stuff and let him know if anything's different." She looks awkward about the whole thing. Piotr nods, even though he really doesn't understand. "So...Mr. Wagner is your father? But...you are only a few years younger than he is, aren't you?" "Not really, Piotr," explains Kitty. "What she's saying is - well, here." She pulls out a make-up mirror out of her backpocket. She pulls it open, and shows it to Piotr, "You see yourself in the reflection, right? Well. It's you. But, it isn't you. He does the opposite things you do. And, if you put a mirror behind you, you have an infinite number of reflections. An infinite number of possibilities. Theoretically, what TJ is talking about is basically that each choice we make, fragments into another possibility. Like, if you had chosen to not be my friend, let's say. That could, theoretically, have happened if you hadn't said yes. Or if I had chosen to take Jonothon to the dance, instead of you. And those choices would avalanche down, creating new offshoots. It's possible, on rare occassions, again, theoretically, if you fold those possibilities in perfection like a piece of paper - or a perfect snowflake, that these realities could at some point merge. Or touch. And, like a liquid mirror, one could - theoretically, step through. She's from a reality of different choices. Times. People. Where, apparently, I do have a brother and sister. And she is one of them." It's all perfectly clear to her. She smirks, and gives Piotr a love-tap on his shoulder, "You should read your physics books." Through all that, Nocturne just stands there quietly and waits..waits..waits. When it's over and done with she grins crookedly. "You're definitely Kitty, no doubt about it. And the aunt thing was just one of those things. I called Logan uncle, too." Rubbing at an ear, she coughs. "Yeah, I guess I'd be a few years younger here, but not where I'm from. We're trying to see if there's a way to get me back there but I don't know if there is." Piotr scowls payfully at Kitty and starts speaking rapidly in Russian to Kitty. He smirks and switched back to English. "There. I am sure that made just as much sense to you. Remember, you are smart, I am just a big clumsy bull." He smiles happily to show he's joking. "Of course I'm Kitty," argues Kitty, "No one else could be me. I'm far too awesome." She grins, then looks quizzically at Nocturne, "If you really are from an alternate reality, I'd -love- to ask you a ton of questions. Later. When the Bull isn't around." She nudges Piotr, playfully. "See?" She says to him. "Now I'm just going to have to learn Russian. And not tell you about it. So I'll always know what you're saying." Nocturne smiles faintly at the exchange between Piotr and Kitty, though toward the end of it she glances off to one side and there's a briefly sad look in her features as Kitty brings up the questions. "Maybe..we'll have to see. I'm still trying to figure out how much is different and if there's anything I can warn anyone about here." There's something weighing on her and for the moment it seems like she's reluctant to look too much at Piotr. Piotr smiles at Kitty. "I will be happy to teach you, since you are so interested." While he's not the most observant of people, he does notice Nocturne's reluctance to engage him and nods. His smile is sad and understanding. "It is alright. You have already said how surprised you were surprised to see me alive. I only hope died well and made a difference." Squinting, she looks between Piotr, and Nocturne, frowning. She pauses, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she ventures, "Well, if anyone can get you home, I'm sure it's Professor McCoy, TJ. In the meantime, I'd be glad to call you my friend." Nocturne reaches out a Kurt-like hand to rest it against one of Piotr's shoulder. "Sorry, I don't want to make you think about what may or may not happen here. I'm pretty sure my reality is different from this one. There..yeah, you did. You were helping protect the ones closest to you." She shares this with the appropriate weight, as if she's thinking about how she'd handle being told something like this. "But it wouldn't be until over another fifteen years or so anyway, so I think you're fine here." Then she offers him a warm smile and passes it on to Kitty. "We'll see. I don't know anything about that stuff, but I'd be happy to be friends. Xavier let me borrow a credit card, too. I need to get some clothes here." Piotr nods and smiles peacefully. "It is alright. I am not afraid of death. My brother Mikhail died and was a hero. If I die so that those that I love will live, I am at peace with that. But, as you said, let us not worry about that right now. Like Kitty, I will be happy to be your freind as well." Squee. SHOPPING. "I'll gladly go shopping with you," Kitty volunteers towards Nocturne. Especially if the blue damsel has a credit card. "I know all the best shops in the city. And I can help you with what to wear, and be cool, " she promises. "Friends are good," TJ answers with a smile, and she nods to Piotr. "I like your way of looking at it. I hope I'd be the same if I heard something like that. I just forgot myself when I saw the two of you." She paces back and forth a few seconds before crouching. Definitely like Kurt in that it's comfortable. "I was an X-Man in my world. I went by Nocturne. When I ended up here the first thing I did was look up the school, and here I am." Grinning again at Kitty, she adds, "That sounds like a plan. I need to get some stuff for me, you know? We could get you a few things too." Piotr chuckles. "Shopping. Fah. It seems that some things with women will not change no matter how much time goes by. And I should probably go with the two of you to keep you out of trouble." "I always stay out of trouble," offers Kitty, and smiles back at Nocturne, "That sounds cool." She adds, "Well. We -could- bring Piotr along. We would need someone to carry all the bags." Nocturne mmms, tapping her lips a few times. "Trouble? I don't know anything about trouble. Actually..if they let me use the Danger Room sometime, I'm sure I could show off a little." Then she seconds Kitty's idea about the bags, offering a hand for a..well, it's not a high-five for her. "I like the way you think!" Piotr sighs. "And now you see why I do not fear death..." He smiles and winks at Kitty. "Are you saying that death is the equivilent of taking me shopping, Piotr?" Queries Kitty, confrontationally, with a wicked smile. Nocturne raises a brow, one of those pupil-less eyes widening slightly. Hands go up. "I'm not touching that one." Good thing is she appears to be relaxing a little more. Being in a totally new place isn't easy. "So how long have both of you been here?" Piotr smirks and sticks his tongue out at Kitty. "It certainly feels like Purgatory at times, yes." He smiles cheerfully and turns to Nocturne. "I have only been here for 2 months now." "I've been here maybe a month," admits Kitty, "The Professor found me, and invited me over here." She grins, "So far, I absolutely love it. It's like a theme park. Well, as fun as one," she corrects herself. "I'm never bored." "Wow, so you're both just starting out. That's so coooool." For a few seconds, Nocturne's the one who looks and sounds like the wide-eyed kid in awe of someone else. "I mean really, that's awesome. I grew up and it was..well, I guess I was just used to certain people always being there and I never thought about what it was like when they were new." The tail moves lazily again after a moment of more excited motion. Piotr chuckles and smiles at Kitty triumphantly. "Do you hear that? We are legends from where she comes from." He chuckles and flexes. "Now we have reputations to live up to," sulks Kitty. "I hate having to live up to repuations. Takes all the fun out of it," she says, though she sounds to be more or less teasing, and in high spirits over it all. "But, yeah. That's kinda what I figured. I mean, we -are- awesome." Nocturne rolls her eyes, however well it comes across. Then she reaches to whap both of them on the shoulder lightly. "Whatever. You know what I mean. It's really weird seeing both of you around my age. That's all." The humor is there. Piotr nods to TJ. "So, in the meantime, what will you do here, TJ? Will you become a staff member? Of join the X-Men? Oh! And if no-one has told you, the team is a secret from the student body right now." "Well, it's kind of weird, seeing a female blue elf," points out Kitty, back. Though, she's only teasing in kind. She wonders, "Have - you met Professor Wagner, yet?" That's got to be one interesting meeting. "Honestly, I don't know yet. And I heard about keeping quiet on that around the students," TJ explains to Piotr, going back to the comfy crouch. "I just need some time to figure things out first and I guess I'll see what happens if I can't get back home." She's in limbo until then. Kitty gets another little grin as she strikes a pose. "Weird but neat, right? I haven't seen da..Kurt yet, though. I heard he's off in Europe doing something right now. I think people are taking bets on how he'll react when he finds out." Piotr chuckles. "I can imagine. I do not know what I would say if a girl about my age that could turn to steel came up to me and said I was her father from an alternate timeline." (Fade out - tired players went to bed here.)